By The Way
by Tim's My Guy 21
Summary: He did it again. He broke her Heart. See How he feels abut it.


I don't own Anything except the Idea of this story. The song I use is " By the Way" By Hinder. And it is Only a One-shot.

The story is in Tommy's POV.

_Ok, So I am sitting here at my kitchen table. Thinking about the last few hours. I did something I never wanted to do. The words keep running through my head. _

**_"Tommy, Please don't say it," She begged me. " Jude, You Know this can't happen. You're only 17," " Tommy, If it can't happen then why does it keep happening. You start this I don't. I am not the one who kisses you. You KISSED Me," She screamed at me. " Damn it Jude, just say it never happened so I can finish this song for Darius," " Fine IT NEVER HAPPENED, But you know what it did and now I want you to dwell on this. On Monday at the Studio when I don't talk to you ever again because this was my last straw, I want you to see how it feels to be me. Oh yeah and stay out of my life other than recording. BYE you ASS." Then she walked out the door. _**

_Yep that was me being an ass. And guess what I never finished the song. I actually ran after Jude but of course she was already gone. SO now I am sitting here thinking of how much of an Ass I am. _

In the winding down hours  
I let your heart down again  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)  
Old habits die hard  
I always end up hating the end  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)

_I did it again. I hurt her again. It only took a few hours but I did it. I never mean too but it just happens. I never mean to be like all the other guys who break her heart. But somehow I always end up like them because I used to be just like them. I always end up hating what I did to her because I know that I always break her heart a little more._

I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same

_I know she seems to believe that I don't feel anything when I let her down But that is not true. I always seem to breakdown. Never in front of anyone. But as soon as I am alone in my room at my apartment, I breakdown. I always replay her crying and screaming at me cause she trusted me and then it went down the drain. Cause I had to kiss her and then tell her it was a mistake. AGAIN. I am really starting to hate that word. Cause I seem to do things more than once and Have to use that word again. But I don't know how I am supposed to change. I am trying without any notice but I never said I would change._

Speechless and frozen  
Uncomfortable silence again  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)  
I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same

_Coming into the studio was a bad idea. Jude is here and all that is going on is the silence treatment. I can't talk to her cause every time I start to say something, she walks out the door. It always seems to be the same old thing. I do something stupid and she screams at me. I know she wants me to change. I know she wants me to tell her how I feel. But I never know what to say. And when I let down what little control I have and Kiss her it always backfires Because I open my mouth and say it didn't happen._

Battered and bruised  
Broken confused  
It's time we both knew  
Can't stop what I started  
This time we both lose, lose  
And by the way   
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same  
The same, the same,  
I'll always stay the same  
(battered and bruised)  
The same, (broken confused), the same  
I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same

_I_ _know her heart is battered and bruised. And she always seems so Damn confused. I never mean to do the things I do. I can't stop it once I start it. It happens over and over again. I am hoping that one day I won't have to break her anymore than I have. So she is shattered and it is my fault but all I know is that we both lost on this one. I lost her for good, and She lost part of her heart._

_My name is Tom Quincy and I am the Heartbreaker of Jude Harrison, and a very big Ass and an even bigger JERK._


End file.
